V5 Death Order
The premise of Survival of the Fittest is simple in nature. Kill or be killed is the only rule. No time-outs, no out-of-bounds, everyone is open game. In a game as primal as this, there are bound to be casualties-of-war. Below, you can find a list of each student who has sacrificed his or her life to the program, which number they were to die, and who killed them. The following is a list of everyone who has died thus far in SOTF version 5 in the order they died and how they were killed. This page is constantly updated as more students are killed so check back often. Death Order 1st - Dave Russell - Jumped off a cliff 2nd - Gabriella Parker - Shot repeatedly by Theodore Fletcher 3rd - Daniel Whitten - Shot in the head by Hansel Williams 4th - Dan Liu - Shot repeatedly by Theodore Fletcher 5th - Jason Meyers - Shot in the head by Joe Carrasco 6th - Kelly Peterson - Throat slashed by Katarina Konipaski 7th - David Zimmer - Fell from balcony when railing collapsed, due to an accidental shove from Cassidy Kant 8th - Sven Olsen - Bludgeoned by Iselle Ovalle-Vandermeer 9th - Michael Whaley - Stabbed by Amaranta Montalvo 10th - Mark Little - Fell to his death inside a rollercoaster car 11th - Francis St. Ledger - Pushed down the stairs by Megan Emerson 12th - Kaitlyn Williamson - Stabbed by Miranda Millers 13th - Becca Everett - Shot by Maximilian Sawyer 14th - Chuck Soileau - Struck by blade thrown by Miles Strickland 15th - Carmina Maliksi - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Joachim Lovelace 16th - Naomi Bell - Impaled by Summer Simms 17th - Venice Pennington-Johannes - Shot by Lana Torres 18th - Stacey Mordetsky - Pushed off a cliff by Yukiko Sakurai 19th - Luca Johanssen - Shot by Eliza Patton, then fell off a platform 20th - Xavier Contel - Shot by Theodore Fletcher 21st - Yasmin Carrol - Hanged herself 22nd - Brandon Baxter - Suicide by grenades 23rd - Rose Matheson - Stabbed by Michael Eastmund 24th - Lauren Rowe - Shot by Rutherford Roger Jr. 25th - Amy Bachelor - Drowned by Maximilian Sawyer 26th - Ilya Volkov - Shot by Maximilian Sawyer 27th - Lydia Robbins - Shot by Maximilian Sawyer 28th - Nina Clarke - Stabbed by Madeline Wilcox 29th - Joey Caputo - Collar explosion due to interference by Rosemary Michaels 30th - Clayton Leven - Deliberately entered a Danger Zone 31st - Tessa Blackridge - Collar explosion due to tampering 32nd - Adonis Alba - Stabbed by Joachim Lovelace 33rd - Mallory McCormick - Shot by Hansel Williams 34th - Brian Zhdanovich - Shot by Stephanie Chan 35th - Carlon Wheeler - Shot by Makatala So'oialo 36th - Alexandria Ripley - Shot by Makatala So'oialo 37th - Natali Greer - Head trauma 38th - Michael Eastmund - Bludgeoned by Cody Patton 39th - Natalia Kowalski - Caught in a Danger Zone 40th - Grace Faraday - Slashed with a knife by Jaquilyn Locke 41st - Matt Masters - Stabbed by Travis Webster 42nd - Ray Gilbert - Beaten to death by Amaranta Montalvo 43rd - Aria Samuels - Stabbed by Sean Mulcahy 44th - Katy Warren - Shot by Sunny Lee 45th - Kyle Fitzpatrick - Shot by Hansel Williams 46th - Alex King - Collar detonation 47th - Steven Salazar - Shot repeatedly by Katarina Konipaski 48th - Emily Rose - Shot in head by Maximilian Sawyer 49th - Maximilian Sawyer - Shot by Harry Hanley 50th - Arthur Wells - Shot by Gabriel Lee 51st - Gabriel Lee - Shot in head by Harry Hanley 52nd - Harry Hanley - Died from wounds inflicted by Maximilian Sawyer 53rd - Karen Idel - Collar detonation, caused by Gavin Hunter 54th - Gavin Hunter - Collar detonation by the terrorists 55th - Cyrus White - Collar detonated by the terrorists 56th - Megan Emerson - Collar detonated by the terrorists 57th - Sophie McDowell - Blown up by a grenade thrown by Summer Simms 58th - Alexander de Gaulle - Blown up by a grenade thrown by Summer Simms 59th - Summer Simms - Shot by Amaranta Montalvo 60th - Yukiko Sakurai - Head trauma after being shoved by Jenna Rhodes 61st - Sara Corlett - Beaten by Ami Flynn 62nd - Bianca Howard - Shot by Theodore Fletcher 63rd - Theodore Fletcher - Bludgeoned to death by Hansel Williams 64th - Lana Torres - Shot by Katarina Konipaski 65th - Brianna Battaglia - Suicide by Overdose 66th - Michelle Wexler - Shot by Eliza Patton 67th - Paulo Abbate - Thrown over a bridge by Ian Williams 68th - Edgar Tolstoff - Stabbed by Travis Webster 69th - Jesse Jennings - Shrapnel wounds from collar detonation 70th - Kat Tolstoff - Shot by Stacy Ramsey 71st - Miranda Millers - Shot by Stacy Ramsey 72nd - Jaquilyn Locke - Stabbed by Garrett Wilde 73rd - Gwen O'Connor - Jumped off a cliff 74th - Casey Malkovich - Remained in a Danger Zone 75th - Cassidy Kant - Shot by Tyler Lucas 76th - Cassandra Black - Slashed with a scythe by Katarina Konipaski This is the halfway point in the game 77th - Oscar Trig - Stabbed by Benjamin Ward 78th - Garrett Wilde - Stabbed in the back by Andi Victorino 79th - Chase Rodriguez - Shot in head by Katarina Konipaski 80th - Garrett Cobbler - Shot by Eliza Patton 81st - Sunny Lee - Stabbed by Joachim Lovelace 82nd - Joseph Chaplin - Ran into weight bar 83rd - Matthew Young - Bludgeoned by Claire Monaghan 84th - Meera Stele - Strangled by Alda Abbate 85th - Jack McDonald - Strangled by Jenna Rhodes 86th - Zoe Leverett - Suicide by drowning 87th - Jessica Sanders - Remained in a Danger Zone 88th - Adam Morgan - Stabbed by Maynard Francis Hurst 89th - Alice Gilman - Shot by Cody Patton 90th - Rutherford Roger Jr. - Internal bleeding inflicted by Veronica McDonald 91st - Veronica McDonald - Stabbed by Madeline Wilcox 92nd - Logan Cadagon - Shot by Hansel Williams 93rd - Rebecca Kiesling - Shot by Hansel Williams 94th - Cammy Davidson - Throat slashed by Sharon Elizabeth Austin 95th - Aileen Aurora Abdallah - Stabbed in the throat by Travis Webster 96th - Janie Sinneave - Throat slashed by Benjamin Ward 97th - Corey Esposito - Died from infected injuries 98th - Jessica Murphy - Suicide by drowning 99th - Benjamin Ward - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Joe Carrasco 100th - 101st - 102nd - 103rd - 104th - 105th - 106th - 107th - 108th - 109th - 110th - 111th - 112th - 113th - 114th - 115th - 116th - 117th - 118th - 119th - 120th - 121st - 122nd - 123rd - 124th - 125th - 126th - 127th - 128th - 129th - 130th - 131st - 132nd - 133rd - 134th - 135th - 136th - 137th - 138th - 139th - 140th - 141st - 142nd - 143rd - 144th - 145th - 146th - 147th - 148th - 149th - 150th - 151st - WINNER - Kill Rankings 6 Kills: : Maximilian Sawyer (Becca Everett, Amy Bachelor, Ilya Volkov, Lydia Robbins, Emily Rose, Harry Hanley) : Hansel Williams (Daniel Whitten, Mallory McCormick, Kyle Fitzpatrick, Theodore Fletcher, Logan Cadagon, Rebecca Kiesling) 5 Kills: : Katarina Konipaski (Kelly Peterson, Steven Salazar, Lana Torres, Cassandra Black, Chase Rodriguez) : 4 Kills: : Theodore Fletcher (Gabriella Parker, Dan Liu, Xavier Contel, Bianca Howard) 3 Kills: : Summer Simms (Naomi Bell, Sophie McDowell, Alexander de Gaulle) : Amaranta Montalvo (Michael Whaley, Ray Gilbert, Summer Simms) : Eliza Patton (Luca Johanssen, Michelle Wexler, Garrett Cobbler) : Joachim Lovelace (Carmina Maliksi, Adonis Alba, Sunny Lee) : Travis Webster (Matt Masters, Edgar Tolstoff, Aileen Aurora Abdallah) 2 Kills: : Makatala So'oialo (Carlon Wheeler, Alexandria Ripley ) : Harry Hanley (Maximilian Sawyer, Gabriel Lee) : Stacy Ramsey (Kat Tolstoff, Miranda Millers) : Jenna Rhodes (Yukiko Sakurai, Jack McDonald) : Cody Patton (Michael Eastmund, Alice Gilman) : Madeline Wilcox (Nina Clarke, Veronica McDonald) : Benjamin Ward (Oscar Trig, Janie Sinneave) : Joe Carrasco (Jason Meyers, Benjamin Ward) 1 Kill: : Iselle Ovalle-Vandermeer (Sven Olsen) : Megan Emerson (Francis St. Ledger) : Miranda Millers (Kaitlyn Williamson) : Miles Strickland (Chuck Soileau) : Lana Torres (Venice Pennington-Johannes) : Yukiko Sakurai (Stacey Mordetsky) : Rutherford Roger Jr. (Lauren Rowe) : Rosemary Michaels (Joey Caputo) : Stephanie Chan (Brian Zhdanovich) : Jaquilyn Locke (Grace Faraday) : Sean Mulcahy (Aria Samuels) : Sunny Lee (Katy Warren) : Michael Eastmund (Rose Matheson) : Gabriel Lee (Arthur Wells) : Gavin Hunter (Karen Idel) : Ian Williams (Paulo Abbate) : Ami Flynn (Sara Corlett) : Garrett Wilde (Jaquilyn Locke) : Tyler Lucas (Cassidy Kant) : Andi Victorino (Garrett Wilde) : Claire Monaghan (Matthew Young) : Alda Abbate (Meera Stele) : Maynard Francis Hurst (Adam Morgan) : Veronica McDonald (Rutherford Roger, Jr.) : Sharon Elizabeth Austin (Cammy Davidson) Suicides/Accidents/Collar detonations: : Dave Russell (Suicide by jumping off a cliff) : David Zimmer (Fell from balcony when railing collapsed) : Mark Little (Fell to his death inside a roller coaster car) : Brandon Baxter (Suicide by grenade explosion) : Clayton Leven (Entered a Danger Zone) : Tessa Blackridge (Collar explosion due to tampering) : Yasmin Carrol (Hanged herself) : Natali Greer (Head trauma) : Natalia Kowalski (Remained in a Danger Zone) : Alex King (Collar detonation) : Gavin Hunter (Collar detonation) : Cyrus White (Collar detonation) : Megan Emerson (Collar detonation) : Brianna Battaglia (Overdosed on pills) : Jesse Jennings (Shrapnel wounds from collar detonation) : Gwen O'Connor (Suicide by jumping off a cliff) : Casey Malkovich (Remained in a Danger Zone) : Joseph Chaplin (Ran into weight bar) : Zoe Leverett (Suicide by drowning) : Jessica Sanders (Remained in a Danger Zone) : Corey Esposito (Died from infected injuries) : Jessica Murphy (Suicide by drowning)